I Almost Lost You
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Cecily goes hunting with Will while a worried Gabriel stays home. Read to find out what ensues. Gabriel/Cecily


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights to Cassandra Clare**

**Hi everyone! Fanfic request, which I am always happy to receive. If you have any please let me know. I hope you enjoy this!**

Gabriel sat in the chair staring at the door. It had been one hour since she had gone out with her brother, Will, to go demon hunting. He was sick with worry. If something were to happen to her, he didn't think he would be able to bear it. He almost laughed out loud at his foolishness. He remembered the time they were at the Lightwood Manor. Cecily had fearlessly jumped onto the worms back in order to distract it, allowing him to take the kill shot. That was the moment he knew he was in love with her. Of course, he had liked her since the moment he first saw her. She was absolutely beautiful with her silky, black hair and stunning, blue eyes. Cecily was a constant thought in his mind. He had no reason to fear for her safety, right? She could handle herself.

No sooner than the thought enter his mind, did the door bang open and in walked Will carrying and injured Cecily. Terror filled Gabriel as he saw the state Cecily was in. Scratched raked her arm, while a line of blood trickled down her leg from a deep cut on her thigh. One deep slash ran down her side. Her eyes fluttered as her body suffered from the blood loss.

"What the hell happened?"demanded Gabriel as he raced to Cecily's side. A pool of blood was already starting to form on the wooden floor. Cecily tried to speak, but Will quieted her, trying to save her energy.

"Shax demon, nasty things those are," replied Will, worry tainting his voice. He laid her upon the couch are took out his steele. He added more iratzes; the ones placed on earlier already fading.

"She's lost too much blood," cried Gabriel, "we need help. Go summon Magnus." Without arguing, Will stood up and left the room temporarily in order to send him a fire message.

_Magnus,_

_I understand that you have left London, but I am in great need of you. My sister is gravely injured and no amount of iratzes will heal her. I ask you as a friend, please help me._

_Yours sincerely,_

_William Herondale _

With that, Will walked back to his sister and Gabriel, doing his best to lessen the bleeding as they waited for Magnus's response. It wasn't before long when Magnus Bane entered the room. Before anyone could utter a word, he passed the two boys and went to work on Cecily.

"Her wounds extensive, but it isn't anything I can't handle," Magnus reported, having already healed half of her wounds. It took an hour to completely heal her, leaving Magnus only slightly tired. Finally finished, he put to sleep in order to save her from some of the pain she will have to endure for the next couple of days.

"Thank you, Magnus, if there was any way I could repay you…" started Will, but was cut off by Magnus.

"Do not worry about it, this is a favor between friends," Magnus assured him, "and with that, I really must be heading back to New York. I'll see you again, Will. Good bye." And with that Magnus left.

A couple of hours later, Cecily opened her eyes. Will and Gabriel had not left their vigil of her once. Immediately, they flocked her.

"What were thinking? You could have killed yourself going after the shax like you did!" thundered Will. Cecily's close call with death had scared him more than he let own and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

"I was thinking about how I could kill it," she snapped, not really in the mood be yelled at by her brother. Honestly, you would think he could give her break. She was still in a great deal of pain.

Before Will could reply, Gabriel cut in, "give it a rest, Will. She's obviously exhausted." He knew how those two could get and he didn't want her to get worked up in the condition she was in.

"Now just hold on a minute, Lightworm. She's my sister and I don't particularly feel like adding her ashes to the city of bones just yet," Will sneered. Gabriel paled at the thought of Cecily's white, cold corpse being burned.

"It was one mistake, Will! I won't let it happen again," hisses Cecily, tired of her brothers scolding and wanting only fall asleep, resting in Gabriel's arms.

"No you won't. Now get some rest, you'll need it," he grunted. After saying a short good-bye, he left.

"I was really worried Cecily. I thought I might have lost you," murmured Gabriel, sadness in his voice.

"I know, love, I'm sorry" she whispered, "please come here, I just want to lie down with you and rest." Gabriel obliged and walked over, scooping her up into her arms. Instead of lying down on the blood soaked coach, he carried her to the bedroom. Gently setting her on the bed, he stripped her of her gear and dressed her in a nightgown. After changing into his own sleep clothes, he crawled next to her and they lay there the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully in each others arms.

**I hope that was to your ****satisfaction! Please review and let me know! Again I am open to request and would love to hear them. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
